Submit
by Resonant Crimson
Summary: [Kairi x Sora] She truly loved him, both as her lover and as her slave. Commission.


**A/N: **Yet another commission for the same client who the previous two were for. There's another one after this, and then that'll be it... I think? Depends if anyone else takes advantage of my sale aha. I still have a longer OC one to write, but I'm pumping out these shorter ones first because, well, they're short. lol.

* * *

**Submit**

* * *

They've had this arrangement for a while now, ever since they found each other again. The love they held for one another was unmatched, without an equal; so much so Sora would let Kairi do _anything _to him. He trusted her, and even though she tormented him time and again, the pair completed the same dance over and over.

Kairi was a bit surprised with herself when she found out how much she loved being in control, to dominate both Sora's body and heart, but she made sure he was okay with what she wanted to do to him before she actually started this whole thing.

She didn't want to hurt him - he did so much for her in their years fighting Xehanort. But Sora gave her one of his goofy grins and told her no matter what she did, he would still love her, and nothing would change that. They started off easy at first; Kairi would blindfold Sora and let him orgasm, but as time went on, she became more adventurous and bold.

Kairi started to tie Sora down as well as blindfold him, and sometimes she would let him cum, but other times she didn't. And when she started this new phase, she always asked him if he was okay, and Sora, rolling his eyes affectionately, told her everything was fine. More than okay, in fact. He found the whole thing just as arousing as Kairi did, maybe even more.

The cherry haired girl quickly learned Sora loved being submissive, to do whatever she desired of him, so she stopped asking and started doing things without prior warning or Sora's knowledge. The cock ring was a relatively new toy for them, but the way Sora thrashed, moaned, and gasped, well, Kairi knew he enjoyed having his orgasm totally dependent on her and her alone.

She stopped letting him cum during their sexual adventures more frequently, and at times she felt a smidgen of guilt, but seeing Sora's flushed cheeks and cock bouncing against his toned stomach made that guilt recede very, _very _fast.

Not a lot was going on since they returned to the Mysterious Tower; with so many keyblade wielders, neither Sora or Kairi had to go out often. And that was fine by them. It meant they could enjoy each other's company without worry of being overheard.

There was a huge influx of heartless in one of the worlds, and Sora wanted to go help, but Riku shut him down, saying he should stay with Kairi. He put up a fight at first, but realized he wasn't going to win against his childhood friend, so relented and went to find Kairi.

The latter was already waiting for him in her room, a little smile curling her lips as she raked her eyes down Sora's form. "Riku said you couldn't go, huh?"

"Nope." Sora puts his arms behind his head. "So whatdya wanna do?"

"I think you know what I want to do, _slave_."

At those words, Sora's eyes widen, and cheeks darken. Nodding, he shuts the door behind him and locks it - more of a precaution than anything, even though no one was around - then casts his gaze to her. "What does my master desire?" he replies, voice heavy with lust.

"Sit," Kairi utters, waving a hand towards the bed. Sora does so, and she ties their trusty blindfold around his eyes, as well as fitting him with a cock ring. He squirms a little, but Kairi simply adorns a cheeky smile as she pulls his shirt and pants off in quick succession, leaving him naked before her. "You've kept working out like I've asked, right?"

"O-Of course, master," Sora moans out as she maps her fingers across his abs. "Anything to please you."

Pleased, Kairi starts the next part of their adventure. Her thighs go on either side of Sora's toned legs as she starts swaying her hips and running her fingers against every inch of her partner, giving him a lap dance while teasing at the same time.

Sora's breath hitches as she grinds her pelvis against his and glides her fingers through his hair, pressing her bosom against his chest as she continues moving seductively to a tune unheard. Kairi continues to do this for another minute before pulling away, giggling a little at the look on Sora's face.

His face is hot, drool dribbles down his lips, and his cock stands hard against his stomach. Kairi knows he would have came if it wasn't for the ring fitted around the base of his length. Her fingers start to play with his nipples, tweaking, rubbing, and pulling on them, making Sora arch his back with a wanton moan slipping from his lips, while her other hand wraps around his penis.

Kairi starts a slow pace, occasionally massaging his sack as well, and in response to all the stimulation, Sora thrashes, groans, and lets out little screams. He's absolutely _gorgeous. _When she tires of using her hand, Kairi lowers herself so she's kneeling in front of Sora, and takes his cock between her lips.

Sora lets out a rather loud scream as she licks and sucks at his girth, her fingers wrapping around what she can't take in her mouth and jerking him off as well as giving him a blowjob. It must be absolute hell for her lover, not being able to cum despite all the stimulation she's giving him, and it's obvious when she looks at him from underneath her lashes.

Tears drip down his cheeks from underneath the blindfold, his body jerks, and hands twitch as if he wants to take the cock ring off. But he doesn't and Kairi smiles appreciatively as she moves off his painfully hard dick, and she more than anticipates his next words. "K-Kairi, master, please, can I take it off?"

She debates if she wants to be nice or not, but decides against it after a moment. "The next full moon you can, but if you're a good slave, I might let you take it off sooner. So continue to please me, hm?"

"If that's what you want, then I have to obey," Sora murmurs in reply. "Can I get a kiss, at least?"

"Of course, silly," Kairi chastises, moving up his body to kiss his lips.

She truly does love him, both as her lover and as her slave.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
